


The Wrong Suitor

by gandalfspace



Category: A Recipe for Seduction (Short Film 2020)
Genre: F/M, I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gandalfspace/pseuds/gandalfspace
Summary: Jessica is in love. Unfortunately, it's with the wrong man.
Relationships: Jessica Mancera/Harland Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The Wrong Suitor

**Author's Note:**

> I'm deeply sorry to anyone clicking on this hoping for fic about this ad. This is in fact fic for the review of this ad I read quickly before writing this directly into the posting form as a favour for a friend. In other words: as always, this is wrangling shenanigans, sorry.
> 
> However, I do desperately need someone to write a soulmate AU where Jessica has a drumstick tattoo. Please. Don't make me do it.

"Mother, I simply must marry him," Jessica said, a little breathless but straightening her shoulders in an attempt to look more assertive than she felt.

"I'm so glad you've seen that Billy is truly what's best for you," her mother said, and her smile made Jessica uncomfortable for a reason she couldn't put her finger on.

"Not, uh, not Billy." Jessica took a deep breath as the smile dropped off her mother's face. "Harland."

"...Who?"

"Harland Sanders? You hired him, Mother! How do you not know his name?"

"Oh. You...you want to marry the cook." Her mother wasn't looking at her now, her voice completely flat, and Jessica felt less like she was standing strong and more like she was trapped exactly where she was.

"I love him," she insisted.

"I'm sure you think you do, dear, but don't give up on Billy just yet. Sanders couldn't possibly keep you in the manner in which you're accustomed. Where would you even live?"

Jessica, admittedly, hadn't thought that far ahead. "We can work it out together. I don't care where I live as long as it's with him."

Her mother sighed. "The optimism of youth! You won't feel that way when you have to face the reality of it. Give Billy one more chance, alright? We'll - He'll win you over, you'll see."

The way her mother turned back to her book was clearly a dismissal, and Jessica returned to her room feeling like she hadn't achieved anything at all.


End file.
